


Venus

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [16]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Drabble, F/M, Fights, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Venus' by Banarama.





	Venus

She was supposed to be above all this. Love was very nice, but it didn’t fit with the life she had chosen. She couldn’t give in.

Inara was a companion, worshipped by her clients like some kind of goddess. Mal skewed everything. He called her a whore and for the first time in her life, it stung.

She wouldn’t show him she cared, not for a moment. Sweeping out of the room with her head held high, she cursed him in elegant Chinese.

In ten minutes he would follow, to apologise or argue further. It didn’t matter, she’d be ready.


End file.
